Dancing Through Life
by ThereputicChainOfEvents
Summary: Just shy of Sarah's 18th Birthday, she is taunted by a crystal ball. She purchases it and finally says what she's been wishing for since the landed back in her own home the night she rescued Toby. Jareth has been carefully watching her, waiting for this moment, when she is willing to belong to him. Now she must choose, stay and become the Goblin Queen, or once again leave her King.
1. The Fair

Sarah knew that she shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have bought it.

But Toby was being such a brat, and both of her parents were so busy trying to appease him, that she was once again being ignored.

When she saw the crystal ball in the stall at the fair.

The masked shopkeeper had waved the clear orb in front of her as she walked through the grounds.

Once the orb had passed from her face, she expected to see the Goblin King, standing before her in all of his glory. The girl would never admit to the disappointment she felt when the shopkeeper was shorter than Jareth, shorter than herself even.,

The boy, for he must have been a high schooler like most of the other shopkeepers at the fair, had short curly dark hair. He chuckled once he had her attention, the sound nearly like a cough. "Like what you see?" He asked her, tossing the ball in the air.

Her memory resurfaced, of how the Goblin King had slid the ball over his arms, as though it was drawn to him like a magnet. The same way she had been drawn to him.

She was not, however, drawn to this child in his baggy jeans and t-shirt.

"If you look into the crystal," He continued speaking, "you can see your wildest dreams."

Her eyes slipped into the Crystal, but she didn't see anything.

"Sarah?" Her mother called from a few stalls away.

"Coming." She called back.

As she stepped away, the boy waved the ball in front of her again. "Come now, Sarah. Your wildest dreams, isn't that what you want?"

She paused, looking at the crystal again. She would have sworn for a moment that she could hear goblins laughter bouncing off of stone walls. "Yeah, wildest dreams." She scoffed.

"Sarah!"

"In a minute!" She reached into the pocket of her jeans and handed the kid $20.

The boy reached around the table and pulled out a velvet bag, dropping the crystal inside.

Sarah glanced up into the shop, noticing briefly that there were no more crystal balls on display.

The kid slipped that into a small paper bag with handles. "Here you go, Sarah."

"Thanks." She took the bag and took of to go find her parents.

She caught up with her parents as the concession where Toby was demanding funnel cake, and fries, and cotton candy, and soda.

"Would you like anything, dear?" Her father asked.

"Just cotton candy." She answered.

Her father passed her a fluffy cloud while he took cash out of his wallet.


	2. The Crystal Ball

They finally got home closer to midnight. Sarah was the last one out of the car and the last one into the house.

Toby had had more sugar than he should have and he was bouncing all over the house.

Sarah climbed the stairs quickly, before her parents could ask her anything.

She shut the door behind her, locking it. Glancing into the mirror, she checked to make sure Hoggle and the others were still gone.

Taking the crystal out of the bag, she held it in her hands while she sat heavily on her bed.

She had seen her friends from the Labyrinth less and less as the years slipped by. They came by when she needed them. They stopped by on her birthdays and anniversary of her trip.

She would see them in a few days on her 18th birthday.

She twirled the ball around in her fingers.

"Jareth." She whispered into her empty room, looking into the ball.

The goblin King was the only one who had not been around to visit her. In the years since she escaped the Labyrinth and brought Toby home, she had continued to dream of him.

Her dreams were the only place she had seen him.

Toby screamed from down the hallway as their parents tried to corral him into a bathroom for a bath before bed.

She sighed, keeping her eyes on the crystal ball. "I wish you would come to take ME away this time, Jareth."

She set the ball on her comforter, taking her shoes off. She stood and slipped out of her tights and changed into a comfy t-shirt.

There was a knock on her door. "Sarah?"

"I'm really tired, Mom. I'm going to bed now."

"Alright, good night dear." Footsteps retreated.

She dropped onto her bed, careful to avoid the crystal. The cold glass rolled into her thigh as she turned on a stereo to drown out the sound of her little brother's angry screams.


End file.
